The present invention relates to bicycle shifters, and more particularly, to a bicycle shifter having a cable pull lever adjustable relative to a cable release lever and both levers adjustable relative to a handgrip element on a handlebar of the bicycle.
European Patent No. 1 270 396 A2 discloses a bicycle shifter for actuating a gear change device. The shifter is mounted to a handlebar adjacent a brake lever mechanism. A cable pull lever of the shifter is generally in an ergonomic position relative to a handgrip element on the handlebar. However, one disadvantage of this shifter is that lever reach is not adjustable for a variety of rider hand sizes. A fastener that secures the shifter to the handlebar only allows the shifter, and in turn the cable pull lever, to be adjusted along and about the handlebar. Accordingly, there is a need for a bicycle shifter that accommodates a variety of riders.